The Truth
by Kara97
Summary: Jakens Big mouth lead to getting the Boot a lot


I Do Not Own Inuyasha.

The Truth Hurts.

Although Jaken Hero-worships Sessshomaru he usually tells the truth to Lord Sessshomaru. Some times Jaken makes wild suppostions. Sometimes with painful consequences.

(Ta Ta) Here is anorther one for all the Jaken and Sessshmaru Fans :)

During The Neko Wars:

" Lord Sesshomaru Lord Sesshomaru!" A Loud clumsy imp bawls out . "I have found Inuyasha but alas he has been sealed to a tree an is un able to come to our Aid!"

"My Lord what are we going to do?" The small green imp asks nervously. A stately firgure dressed in a white and red,pauses glances over his shoulder and states.

"Jaken Come." "But my lord we have on- A foot desends on the protesting imp... CRUNCH... . "I said come Jaken." Lord Sesshomaru begins to walk away.

Jaken groggly gets to his feet. Staggering to and fro wheezly responding in a weak and less panicked manner. "Yes my Lord."

After losing his arm to Inuyasha in his Father Tomb:

"Forgive me my Lord, I was unable to stop the miko from aiding Inuyasha." "My Lord is the girl perhaps stronger than normal after all she pulled your fathers fabled sword out, when niether you nor Inuyasha could pull it out?

Oh Oh "I am sorry my Lord I meant no disrespect I am sure no Human girl is more capable than my Lord, even though yon wench managed to survive your poison."

Jaken stutters to a stop finally glances up at the imposing firgure of Lord Sessshmaru. Noticing how Lord Sessshmaru lips are pursed together .

Gracefully he steps up to Jaken kicking up his foot and booting Jaken several yards away. "Ah Ouch! Oh My Lord Sesshomaru."

"I am sure my Lord, that Inuyasha cutting off your arm was just Luck."Jaken Attempt to apoligize as he dust off rocks and dirt from his servants brown unifom."

After losing to Inuyasha Again and almost being burned up taking off the fake arm that Naruku loaned him.

"I am sure my Lord this is just a setback your being deceived by Naruku, and Tetseiga rejecting my Lord." Sessshomaru keeps walking along his lands as he passes he steps on Jaken and contuines on his way.

Frantically Jaken jumps up from the ground chasing Lord Sesshomaru "Wait my Lord Do NOt Leave your faithful retainer behind."

After Inuyasha unleashes the Wind Scar on Lord Sessshomaru. And Sessshmaru saves Rin-chan

"My Lord I am sure no one thinks you have been begiled by a human whelp." Jaken asserts as he watches he Lord dote Dote! upon the young fragile girl. Getting her new clothes and instructing Au Un to watch over her in their absence.

Sesshomaru raises his eyebrow while quitely asking " What are you going on about Jaken?" Jaken excitedly replies "Well my Lord I am sure no thinks you have become besotted over humans, or fallen prey to a romantic entanglement. Certainly not with such a young and Defenseless child my Lord!"Jaken going on with his theories about Sesshomaru's intentions and weaknesses.

Oblivous to the thunderous and incredulous look upon Sesshomaru's face.

Sessshomaru's eyes narrow as he stalks over to his rambling servant.

Jaken finally glances up to see his Lord enraged expression. "Oh Oh My Lord what did I say My lord!"

Jaken questions his Lord as Sesshomaru stands menacingly over Jaken

"Oh My Lord I never meant to imply your intentions are less than honorable." Jaken prostates hims self lowing his head down to the ground.

Praying for mercy from his Lord..

BAM

BAM

KICK

KICK

CRUNCH

SMACK

PUNCH

KICK

SLAM

SLAP.

Finally Lord Sessshmaru drop Kicks Jaken serveral miles away... Jaken batted and semi-aware yells out weakling "Lord Sessss..."

Many hours later Jaken painfully climbs up a hill toward a campsite.

He has a split lip, two black eyes and is walking with a pronounced limp. Painfully dragging his left leg as he walks. His Head is cover in large purplish Bumps...

Lord Sesshomaru watches the approach of Jaken silently. Jaken slouches over to a tree close to the fire, but not to close to his Leige.

Jaken closes his eyes and goes to sleep.

Surving ( Barely ) to serve Lord Sesshomaru anorther day.


End file.
